The present invention relates to a radiator fastener to be able to fix a radiator in an automobile and other car bodies.
FIG. 8 is an explanatory drawing showing an example of the conventional radiator fastener. Here, the radiator fastener is composed of a metal bracket 3 which is engaged with a radiator 2 through a gum bush 1, bolt and nut 4, etc. After the radiator 2 is mounted on stays 5 which project from the side of a car body 6, the radiator fasteners are tightened with the bolts and nuts 4 while the metal brackets 3 fixed on the side of the radiator 2 are adjusted to a position to the side of the car body 6.
However, the above-mentioned conventional radiator fastener has many parts, so that it results in high manufacturing cost, and at the same time it takes time to operation. Additionally, it requires tools for tightening the bolt and nut.
The present invention has been made in view of the above-mentioned circumstances, and an object of the invention is to provide a radiator fastener which is excellent for stability and building workability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.